Inseparable
by Sasu-Soul
Summary: "We were supposed to be inseparable, so we will be. Not even death can keep us apart..." Sasusaku   Warning: This story contains a necro-lemon, which consists of very gross actions and strong language. Please, don't read this if you're easily disturbed.


Inseparable

_Just for you information, I wrote this after I had read Hannibal Rising for two hours, read about necrophilia on wikipedia for some unknown reason, and while listening to A little piece of heaven with Avenged Sevenfold (I had put the song on repeat and listened to it for several hours)! It was like I was in some kind of trance, and unless I experience that again, or take a request, I don't think I will be writing something like this again... _

Well, over to the disclaimers and warnings :)

**Warning: This one contains a necro-lemon, which consists of very gross actions and strong language. Please, don't read this if you're easily disturbed.**

**The dates of birth and death are random (except from that Sakura is born on March 28) **

**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno (c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story (c) Sasu-Soul **

* * *

><p>The full moon shone brightly over Konoha Cemetery that night, as if it knew I was there, and helped me with what had to be done. The only sound to be heard was the chirping of crickets, a high-pitched tone that almost crept me out. The cemetery was silent, with a cold, dark and chilling atmosphere. You could clearly see tons of dust floating in the air by the cold lifeless tombstones. They were once living, breathing human beings; just like the one I was about to visit. The sound of my footsteps filled the cemetery as I stepped inside; leaving the fence unlocked in case I had to run away quickly. One thing was to be here at this hour, but to do the thing I was about to do as well; it was clearly against the law. But who cared? Not I. The only thing on my mind was to locate that grave, the grave that belonged to her, my true love, Sakura Haruno…<p>

"_I'm on my way love…"_

I whispered, letting my words fly with the wind, hoping that they would lead me to the one person my heart belonged to.

She had been gone for far too long, over a month now, and I missed her more than I could ever have imagined. Why did it have to be her? She was only in her twenties. We had wedding plans, and were about to start a family. But as always, my life gets torn to pieces. It was just like that time, several years ago, when Itachi killed my family. My heart was broken, torn apart, and when I thought it had finally healed again, voila; this happens. She got cancer, and the doctors couldn't do a thing to help her. At that moment, I wanted to kill them all, but of course, it wasn't their fault. I lifted my flashlight and continued my search, until finally; a stone with a familiar name on it was in my view.

**Sakura Haruno **

**28****th**** March 1989 – 23****rd**** February 2011**

**An amazing friend, lover and daughter**

**You will be missed… **

**Rest in peace **

"_Sakura…"_ I whispered lovingly as I caressed her tombstone. Now that I was here, the sorrow was even deeper, and my desire for her at least ten times stronger. This wasn't supposed to have happened, I had promised to be with her forever.

"_We were supposed to be inseparable, so we will be. Not even death can keep us apart…" _

I embraced the tombstone again, feeling tears forming in my eyes. They fell onto it, a token of my undying love for the dead woman six feet below this exact point. Oh how much I wanted to see her again, to embrace her, to kiss her,

t_o make love to her… _

And that was what I intended to do at that moment. Dirty thoughts filled my mind as I panted heavily and erotically. There was no hesitation in me when I started to dig up the coffin. It wasn't that far beneath, just six feet separating us, my love and I. It took several minutes to get through to her coffin, but as I ripped of the lid and saw her beauty once again, it was definitely worth it. I panted a little, and wrinkled my nose slightly because of the rancid smell, though I barely noticed it, I was blinded by love. I looked at her lovingly. Her sweet face was infested with maggots, but that did not make her less gorgeous. Oh how much I wanted her right now, it was unbearable.

Smirking a little, I pulled down my pants, and stared at my erect member. Even in death she made me excited. I slowly ran my hands up and down my shaft, panting a little. I continued to masturbate, moving it faster and faster as I looked at her beautiful, stinking, maggot infested, dead body with loving, erotic eyes. She was my everything, even now that she was dead, and I had to have her at this moment.

I hovered over her, placing my lips on hers, which were covered with bugs of all kinds. But it didn't matter, she still tasted the same, she still made me feel aroused. I loved her so much. My lips were full of maggots when I pulled away, but I couldn't care less. I looked at her naked, halfway rotten body in awe, before I started kissing her collarbone, moaning a little.

"_Sakura, I love you…"_

I whispered in her ear, convinced that she would somehow hear me. Then I moved further down, caressing her lovely, soft breasts with my hands. The wind blew in the silent night, carrying her smell with it, but it didn't really bother me, she was still the same old Sakura. The woman I loved with all of my heart. I brushed some more maggots away from her right breast, before I did the thing she had used to love the most while she was still alive, I bit it.

A tingling sensation went through my body as I started biting and licking her infested, rotten breast with my tongue. It tasted awful, and I was sure that I would have to puke any minute. But it still made me horny, and I loved doing it. I started moaning out of pure pleasure, thinking of the way she would always cling to me while I bit her and licked her. How she would scream my name. The dirty thoughts made me even more aroused, as I moved on to her other breast, panting heavily. No one but me would understand how lovely this felt, laying on top of her naked, dead body. It felt as if she was still alive, enjoying the moment together with me.

"_Ohh.. Ahh… Sakura! I will always love you!"_

I screamed passionately, my body heating more and more. I shifted my attention to my hard member, and once again started to masturbate it. Pre-cum started leaking out of it and I moaned loudly.

Now was the time. I moved further down, removing the spider web from her entrance, before I put a finger inside her bloody, maggot infested core and started pumping it in and out while pumping my shaft in the same tempo. I moaned loudly as I added one more finger to her dead pussy. My body trembled with excitement as the third went in, and I screamed my heart out. I was somehow sure that she was a part of this as much as me, that she loved the way my fingers were pumping in and out of her. I imagined how she would moan my name over and over again if she was still here with me. And it made me so heated that I was sure I lost my mind, if I hadn't already.

Stopping my movement, I brought my mouth down on her bloody, infested, dead pussy, and put my tongue inside her. The stench was almost unbearable, but my aroused state made me able to withstand the need to cover my nose. The material that came from my stomach though, couldn't be stopped on its way up. I pulled my tongue out of her entrance and puked beside her dead body. Some of it landed on her lovely, firm body; making her look even more beautiful to me. Now, a part of me covered her dead body, and I had a feeling that it would remain with it forever, as a symbol of our love for each other.

When I was done getting my digested food out, I once again put my tongue inside her. This time in her anal hole. It was just as infected and gross, but it didn't matter. To me she was still world's most gorgeous creature. I moaned some more as I pulled back, before I once again leaned my head to the left so I could throw up.

"_The time has come my love…"_ I whispered in her ear, while stroking the remains of her sweet pink hair. Her lifeless emerald orbs stared at me, at that moment it felt as if she were alive after all. Her eyes were so lovely, and to me, they looked like they were full of emotions. Full of love. She still loved me. Even in death. I positioned myself in front of her entrance as I whispered softly:

"_Sakura, I love you…"_

And then I entered her gross, bloody, dead core, and started thrusting her. Soft and loving in the beginning, but after a while I picked up the pace. Moaning out of pure pleasure, I didn't even notice the bugs crawling on my member, or the dead, rancid smell of her maggot infested body. I was in heaven. I pumped faster and faster until I almost couldn't bear it anymore. I panted hard and erotic as I thrust into her dead core one last time.

"_Ughh… Ohh… Sakura, I'm coming!"_

I screamed, before cum exploded out of my erect member. I panted heavily and my smile was wider than it had been for what felt like forever. It felt so great to see her gorgeous body covered in my cum and puke, she was so beautiful. I smiled lovingly to her as I caressed her cheeks and kissed her forehead. We definitely had to do this again.

"_I love you" _I said, before I closed the coffin's lid and buried it once again. As I left the graveyard, I was sure I heard giggles. The wind carried her soft whisper:

"_I love you too, Sasuke-kun…" _

At that moment, I knew that nothing could keep us apart, not even death.

_Inseparable_

* * *

><p>Review please :)<p>

And one thing... Should I post this on dA? And in that case, could I post it with just a mature content warning? I mean, I'm 16, so I can't exactly post something that's off limits for those under 18...

Deviantart account: .com/


End file.
